The productivity of oil and gas fluids from subterranean formations is typically controlled by casing and perforating the wellbore. To maximize the return of the well, perforation properties are optimized through their vertical placement, phasing and internal morphology. If observations of perforation properties may be taken in situ, then stimulation services may be optimally designed to increase productivity or injectivity. Specifically, for old and new wells, to optimize the performance it is desirable to know the open perforation tunnel length.
Accordingly, the present application provides a number of preferred embodiments that address many of those and related issues.